Warden Eternal
|-| Warden Eternal= |-| Mythic Variant= Summary The Warden Eternal is the secondary antagonist of the fifth installment in the Halo series. He is the "Protector" of Cortana and Maethrillian. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C. Up to 8-A with Promethean summons | At least 8-A Name: Warden Eternal Origin: Halo Gender: N/A Age: At least 100,000 years. Classification: Promethean Warrior. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can create shockwaves, and shoot an energy beam from his eyes), Duplication, Immortality Type 6 (Can create, and control dozens or more copies of himself at will. Has access to "Millions" of copies), Portal Creation, Dimensional BFR, Homing Attack (Can throw a Slipspace rupture that tracks its target), and Summoning (Can call upon dozens of Promethean Knights, Crawlers, Watchers, and Soldiers to fight by his side) Large Size, (Type 0) | Same as before Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Can effortlessly ionize Spartans with a single swing of his sword, far superior to Promethean Knights who are capable of the same feat, capable of easily damaging Scorpion, and Wraith tanks with a single swing from his sword, capable of harming his own copies with his sword, should be capable of harming a Grunt Goblin who can easily survive hits from the Wraith Mortar). Up to Multi-City Block level with Promethean summons (Promethean Knights are capable of wielding an Incineration Cannon | At least Multi-City Block level (Massively stronger than his base version. Can quickly destroy a Hannibal Scorpion, which can tank multiple shots from an Incineration cannon. Should be capable of harming identical copies) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Supersonic combat speed Reactions (Can easily keep up with Spartans) | Superhuman movement speed with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be just as fast as an ordinary Warden) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Stronger than Spartans) | At least Class 10, likely higher (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Capable of ionizing Spartans with a single attack, effortlessly slaughtered several Covenant squads). | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Scattershot bolts bounce off of him, and Binary Rifles barely affect him, can withstand hits from the Wraith Mortar), at most Multi-City Block level (Can barely survive hits from the Incineration Cannon | At least Multi-City Block level (Requires non-stop fire from eight Spartans all with Vehicles and heavy weaponry like Incineration cannons to slowly bring one down) Stamina: Very High (Capable of facing multiple Spartans and taking hits from multiple rounds of Forerunner weapons without tiring) Range: Extended Melee range with his sword, Tens of meters with energy, and homing attacks. Standard Equipment: A Hard light Sword Intelligence: At least Average Weaknesses: His back is weaker against attacks of all types. Key: Base Variant | Mythic Variant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Machines Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Halo Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Forerunners Category:Tier 8